Blank Resume
by Miko Akako
Summary: Kurt gets help filling out his resume at an unlikely place from a very unlikely person. One-shot fill for GAM. Background Klaine, but focus on Kurt and Dave.


**A/N: **Written as a fill for the GAM. Full prompt is on the bottom.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

><p><em>Blank Resume<em>

Kurt hated Scandals. He had no desire to drink, and the music sounded like screaming and grunting. But he'd heard Blaine and Sebastian making plans, and there was no way he would let his boyfriend go without him. And so he found himself sitting in the corner of the bar, sulking and watching his boyfriend grind obscenely with someone else in the middle of the dance floor.

"Haven't seen you in a while." Kurt didn't need to look up to recognize Dave. His former bully slid beside him, glancing at the paper he had set before him before Kurt could hide it.

"Blaine wanted to come back," Kurt said. He tried to ignore how good Dave looked in his t-shirt and jeans, those long arms resting on the bar, the jock's head tilted slightly. He tried to slide the paper away before Dave could get a good look, but he wasn't quick enough. Dave pulled them away from him and looked it over, perfect eyebrows raising.

"Are you seriously filling out a college application?" He really didn't want to talk about his NYADA application. Really, he wanted nothing more than to rip it to pieces and throw it away. There was no way he was going to get in. He had absolutely nothing of merit to write on the paper. Sure, he'd been part of a glee club that made it to Regionals one year and Nationals the next, but he didn't really have any solo's to add to that – he was always in the background. Aside from that, though, the paper was blank as the day it had arrived in the mail. Kurt sighed, grabbing the paper back from Dave, flipping it over so it couldn't mock him.

"I'm not sure filling it out is right; more like staring at it trying to come up with something to write in the extracurricular and awards section. How is it possible that I've managed to go my entire high school career without accumulating a single thing to write on my resume?" Dave chuckled and Kurt felt his temper rise. Whatever Dave found so amusing, Kurt sure couldn't see it. He snapped. "What's so funny?"

"You're kidding, right?" Dave asked.

"Blaine and I have been trying to think of things for three weeks. I assure you, there is nothing humorous about this." He could hear the bitchiness in his tone and he didn't care. Dave had no right to laugh at him about anything. In fact, Kurt had half a mind to just get up and leave right then and there. Baby steps be damned, he didn't owe David Karofsky even one second of his time.

"Dude, you've got like a million things you could put." Maybe it was the absolutely sincere tone in Dave's voice, or maybe it was the fact that when he'd just glanced over, Blaine and Sebastian were laughing together about something and he didn't have the energy to go run interference, but he stopped himself from leaving and instead turned a harsh glare on Dave.

"Really? Name one." Kurt challenged.

"Uh…well, what about the football team? You won that game for us. And when you were on the Cheerio's? Didn't you win Nationals with them? And uh…" Dave stopped talking, glancing down at the drink in his hands. Kurt wasn't aware he'd frozen until Dave started to look uncomfortable. How in the world had he forgotten those things? They certainly weren't insignificant. Cheerio practice alone had taken almost all of his free time sophomore year until he quit. And the _hours_ he'd spent trying to wash the stench of dirty football gear from his skin shouldn't have been so easily erased. "What?"

"I've been thinking for weeks, and you can name two things right away. How?" Dave blushed noticeably, shaking his head.

"I noticed you, alright? I know it's probably creepy and you probably don't want anything to do with me anymore and…"

"Thank you," Kurt interrupted. Dave looked up sharply, eyes narrowing in question.

"For what? Stalking you?"

"For paying attention." Kurt said with a small smile. There was a hint of sadness behind his eyes. Dave always managed to surprise him. At first the surprises had been dreaded, culminating in that unwanted kiss that still gave him nightmares and the death threat that followed. But over time, those surprises started to turn into things he looked forward to – the apology outside French class, their first run in at the bar, and now… "I wish things had been different. You're a pretty decent guy, you know?"

Silence fell between them then, both pretending to be absorbed in something else while letting the background noise wash over them. Kurt was suddenly uncomfortably aware that Blaine was half a room away. Blaine, his perfect boyfriend who had been too busy flirting with someone else to help Kurt fill out his paper. No. It wasn't fair to blame Blaine; Blaine probably didn't know about the football or the Cheerio's. He certainly hoped Blaine didn't know, because that would be a mortifying discussion. It was Dave who broke the silence.

"Television." He whispered. He repeated it again, louder, and Kurt looked back up at him from the bar counter.

"Hmm?" Kurt asked.

"Oh…I mean, you were on television twice. That stupid mattress commercial sophomore year and the Christmas special a few days ago."

"I can't believe I didn't think of those!" He looked over at Dave, about to say something when the other boy's face hardened, looking at something behind Kurt. Kurt turned around to see what had made Dave withdraw so suddenly and came face to face with his boyfriend.

"Hey Kurt, don't you want to dance?" Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand, and Kurt let himself be pulled to his feet. He shoved his resume into his bag so it wouldn't get hurt. Part of him wanted to tell Blaine to leave him alone, but he didn't want to push Blaine into Sebastian's arms. He glanced back over his shoulder to apologize to Dave and thank him for helping, maybe even ask him to meet again sometime, but the other boy was nowhere to be seen. He wouldn't worry about that now. Now, he would enjoy dancing with Blaine without agonizing about his application.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: <strong>

"So, Kurt says he has a blank resume. Is it because he seriously doesn't think what he did was worth anything? He was on TV twice,in a play, one of the lead singers in the cheerios(with Sue who won like a thousand times), is in glee AND was in the Warblers also in regionals/sectionals, hell he was even in football (he helped them win) apparently works on something in his dad's garage. Thats something!

I'd like to see something dealing with this. Maybe he did write these things on his resume and is just overly dramatic. Or maybe he has self esteem issues. And do other glee kids have the same problem?"


End file.
